


Lap Dog

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Tsukki is clingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Kuroo has accepted his fate: he will always be Tsukishima's seat first, boyfriend second
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 287





	Lap Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this tweet](https://twitter.com/forbala_/status/1221438227799773184?s=20) that I fell in love with. This is just something quick and silly that I had a lot of fun writing.

Kuroo took off his shoes and called out, “I’m home!”

Tsukishima walked out from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, and said, “Welcome home. I’m making curry.”

“Yumm, you’re such a good wife,” Kuroo teased. Tsukishima glared at him and walked back to the kitchen. He went back to the stove and stirred the curry. Kuroo looked over his shoulder and saw cauliflower, onions, tomatoes, and chicken. Off to the side, on the cutting board, was a pile of green onions for garnish. “It looks good.”

Tsukishima shrugged and kept stirring. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Tsukki’s waist from behind and held onto him while he finished cooking. He walked with him, still attached, while his boyfriend plated it all. Kuroo finally let go and sat down at the table. Tsukki set down both plates and spoons in front of Kuroo and promptly sat down sideways on his lap and began eating. Kuroo merely chuckled leaned around him to get at his own food.

~

Over the weekend, they typically did a bunch of cleaning, things they didn’t get to during the week like vacuuming behind the couch and mopping the kitchen and the genkan. They might go out for brunch first, or have a game night with friends. Barring that, they usually just sat on the couch and watched TV, or Kuroo played video games while Tsukki read.

The one constant was this: Tsukishima would grab a blanket and sit on Kuroo’s lap on the couch. If he was tired, he would sit facing Kuroo and lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and go to sleep. If he was reading aloud to Kuroo or they were watching TV, he would sit back to chest. If Kuroo was gaming, Tsukishima sat sideways with just his thighs on Kuroo’s lap, so Kuroo could handle the controller more easily.

Many things had surprised Kuroo when they started dating. Tsukishima was still his usual snarky self, but he was surprisingly sweet in private. He would kiss Kuroo so sweetly it almost made him cry. He gave out compliments often— perhaps thinking he needed to compensate for his frequent rudeness. He rarely complimented Kuroo or showed any kind of verbal kindness in public, but when they were alone or with close friends, he was almost sweet.

Then there was his clinginess. As soon as they were official, Tsukki would take his hand anytime they were alone, or press up against him, or rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulder. As they settled further into their relationship, it bled over into public life, so that even if they were out amongst people, Tsukki was almost always touching him in some way. 

It had evolved from there. Apparently, Tsukki loved sitting in Kuroo’s lap. When they were at home, Kuroo never had an empty lap, it was only ever full of his boyfriend’s butt. Kuroo found it utterly hilarious that someone as bitchy as Tsukishima was so clingy. Not that he minded, of course, just the opposite.

And so, Kuroo spent his Saturday afternoon with his boyfriend on his lap, wrapped in a blanket, dozing. Kuroo ran hot, so the blanket was a little much, but Tsukki ran cold so Kuroo could put up with a little too much warmth.

~

Saturday night, they went over to Yamaguchi and Yachi’s apartment for dinner. They ordered in from a ramen restaurant Yachi recommended; it was close to her work and she went there often, apparently.

“What did you do today?” Yamaguchi asked. “Did you have brunch?”

Tsukki shook his head. “We cleaned, then took a nap. That’s pretty much it.”

Kuroo sat down at the table and said, “No, I watched TV. Tsukki took a nap on top of me. He’s a sleepy boy.”

Yamaguchi and Yachi laughed, sitting across from him. Tsukishima glared and pulled Kuroo’s chair out further. He sat himself right on top of Kuroo’s lap and flicked his nose.

Kuroo sighed. “You know, sometimes I feel like I’m just some portable chair.”

Tsukki raised an eyebrow and asked, completely seriously, “Why?”

Kuroo gestured to Tsukki then looked around him to address his freckled friend. “This is my whole life. I’ve never known peace.”

Their friends laughed and Tsukishima got up and moved to his own chair, huffing and scowling. Kuroo patted his arm and tried to hold his hand, but Tsukishima shook him off.

“Aw, Kei, I love it. You know I do. Don’t get pouty.”

Tsukishima side eyed him, then turned away to start eating. Kuroo grabbed Tsukishima’s leg and pulled it over onto his lap. “There, that’s better.” He started eating his own food and, eventually, Tsukki scooted closer, seemingly forgiving Kuroo’s teasing.

Kuroo had long ago resigned himself to the fact that Tsukishima would always be sitting in his lap, and he loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and kudos!


End file.
